Believe
by Pursnikitie
Summary: Inuyasha lost both his parents, the love of his life betrayed him and now that he's 21 he gains an inheritance. Kagome is finishing her last year of high school and Miko training. A chance meeting turns both their lives around, but is it for the better?


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha he and all the other characters belong to the gifted Rumiko Takahashi so please don't sue me. I'm begging you. I only own the thought of this story.

Chapter 1: Believe

After my mother died I was always told that no one could ever love a hanyou. After my mother died I started to believe all the things people would say about me. Until I met her. I thought she was the one but Kikyo didn't want to live 'happily ever after'(With me anyway). Her true intentions came to the surface close to the one year mark of our relationship.

I can still remember the look in her cold brown eyes. She always seemed so sophisticated and so lady-like but that was just a rouse. There was another man. (Isn't there always?) His name was Naraku, he was rich I wasn't. I was just her fling on the side to make him jealous.

After she left me I knew for sure that everyone was right nobody could love a hanyou. Because of this I live alone. Because of this I hide my ears in shame. Because of her I vowed never to love someone again.

0.o.0.o

Inuyasha let out a growl as he got up from his futon bed. It needed a new mattress, every night the springs would poke at his back mercilessly. As he stepped onto his floor the boards let out long high pitched creeks.

His ears would twitch every time he heard the sound of dripping water hit water. It seemed to have rained yet again last night. The strategically placed pots were doing there jobs and nothing seemed to be wet or damp. Inuyasha went to sit on his one comfortable piece of furniture. The one   
lonely kitchen chair.

Sitting down a bit to hard the chair collapsed and he felt his backside get increasingly wetter. It seemed a new leak had sprung over night.

Inuyasha did the only thing that he knew how to do in a situation like this. Swear. "Fuck!" Standing up he tore off his boxers and rummaged through his clean clothes for another pair. Soon he was dressed and headed out the house. Slamming the rickety screen door behind him.

He never bothered to lock it. Why would anybody want to steal from him anyway? They'd just be doing him a favor getting rid of all his junk.

His long Silver/white hair hung down while a red bandanna covered his cute puppy ears. He wore a red muscle shirt and a par of baggy black jeans. A pair of old black chucks "protected" his feet from the wet ground.

The air around him was still damp and the sky was a dull gray. His feet pounded on the ground with his quick footsteps. He turned onto a street where he stood out like a sore thumb. Men and women in business suits stood everywhere. He looked at the familiar K&M sign.

Kaede & Myoga were his mother and father's attorneys. Today on his 21st birthday he would receive both parents inheritances. He didn't want it. He never knew his father and his mother passed away when he was 11. Why should his parents deaths be brought back to the surface over money?

Walking into the building Inuyasha ignored the receptionist and begrudgingly stepped into the office. Four people stared back at him. One was a women with gray hair and a patch over one eye gave him a nod. A small flea of a man with a long crooked nose and receding hairline motioned for him to sit down. A women with long black hair and brown eyes smiled happily at him.

Then there was his brother Sesshomaru, his long silver hair and elegant looking face made a bit of a snorting sound. "Really brother there was no reason for you to overdress."

His wife swatted at his arm. "Don't mind him Inu-chan, he's just grumpy this morning,"

"Feh, thats got nothing to do with it Rin-sama. His demeanors always the same involving me." He sat down in the only available seat.

"Now, now Inuyasha can we please get this started with. You're a young man, it's your birthday, I'm sure you have a place to be." Kaede said giving him a reassuring smile

"Feh, I don't have plans. This is just another ordinary day." Inuyasha slumped back in the swiveling chair and crossed his arms. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Hmm, yes." the small balding man cleared his throat. "As you know you are now at the age of twenty one an are now legally eligible to receive the inheritance that both your mother and father left for you."

"Get on with it old man."

"Inu-chan please just listen." Rin pleaded

He only nodded. Inuyasha held a great respect for her. Anyone who could be married to his brother and not ring his stuck up neck deserved respect. There was also the fact she treated him like an equal even though he was what he was.

"As I was saying your father left you something very special, very special indeed." He pulled out a long wooden box. "This was one of your fathers most prised posses ions."

"A wooden box?"

"No, Inuyasha open the box."

He did as he was told and took out the battered old sword. The sheath looked rusted and the katana looked like it could barely cut paper. "Feh, a sword the couldn't even slice through paper. Thanks dad Its what I always wanted." Inuyasha scoffed sarcastically. A sharp pain came to the back of his head, as his brother cracked his knuckles, "what was that for?"

"For being an idiot, that's an heirloom. I also received one when I turned twenty one. Yours is Tessaiga, mine is Tenseiga."

"Anyway." Kaede interrupted. "Inuyasha as you know your mother's family was quite well off. And as you are the last known living relative . So you inherit her families fortune."

"Why would I want that?"

"So you can live decently instead of that shack you call a home." His brother sneered, "buying yourself new wardrobe wouldn't hurt either." Another sound a hand hitting skull sounded throughout the air. Only this time it was Sesshomaru rubbing his head.

"The doctor said I wasn't suppose to be under any stress remember..." Rin sniffed. "Quit heckling Inu-chan he has it rough enough as it is." Sesshomaru let out a defeated sigh and nodded his head.

"What happened so that you can't be under any stress?" Inuyasha questioned. Worry was laced in his words.

"Oh, well I wanted to leave it as a surprise until after this was all over, but well Inu-chan you're going to be an uncle." Rin put her hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently.

"An uncle? You mean you're pregnant?! That's great congratulations!"

"I'm so glad you're happy about it... We have a request of you Inu-chan... right Sesshy-chan?"

Sesshomaru received an elbow to his rib, "Yes, Inuyasha I know we don't get along but Rin and I were wondering if you would like to be our son or daughters god father."

"Really?... You want me too... are you sure? The couple nodded there heads. "Of course I'd be honored." Soon after the meeting was over Inuyasha waited until only he and his brother were left in the room and took him aside. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course. If I wasn't I wouldn't have asked."

"that's not what I mean. I mean about your child being a hanyou. Are you seriously ok with that?"

"Yes, I wouldn't have married a human if I wasn't."

"Well you aren't to fond of hanyou's. I know that from experience."

Sesshomaru's posture stiffened, "Things are different now. I apologized to you before what more do you want?"

"From you? Nothing. You had just better not treat that child badly. Rin-sama doesn't deserve that. Neither does a child that hasn't done anything wrong." with those final words he left. Sesshomaru stood their for a few moments before walking off to his car and waiting wife.


End file.
